projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
is a deuteragonist from Capcom's Mega Man X series, and the protagonist of Capcom's Mega Man Zero series. Profile Zero is a Reploid, an advanced android able to think and feel independently much like a human being. He is the masterpiece of the nefarious Dr. Wily. After Dr. Wily's death, his lab was abandoned and forgotten, but Zero apparently was still on standby mode. Zero was later discovered by a squad of Maverick Hunters under the command of the then-commander, Sigma. Sigma and Zero fought a violent battle, which resulted in Sigma taking heavy damage, and Zero being knocked unconscious. When Zero was repaired by the head of Reploid research, Dr. Cain, he no longer displayed violent tendencies and decided to become a Maverick Hunter, alongside Mega Man X, Sigma, and Vile. Zero, unlike X, has no qualms about entering battle and eliminating enemies, and his track record of always completing a mission with an eliminated target made him one of the most respected and efficient Maverick Hunters, going so far as to gaining respect among his fellow Hunters and his targets. Despite this, he never viewed X as weak and respected him, as he knew that X's empathy and mercy was what gave X strength. When Vile was officially labelled a Maverick after many missions of endangering his teammates and cruel behavior, X asked Zero what would cause a Reploid to go Maverick, and Zero responded with program errors and short circuits in their electronic brains as examples, and going on to say that the same things that give Reploids their power are also their greatest weakness. Shortly after Vile's imprisonment, Sigma had gone Maverick for reasons unknown, and freed Vile, who joined his rebellion with the intention of destroying X. After a fierce battle against Vile, Zero's body was damaged to the point where he was thought to be irreparable, and X would go on to defeat Vile and Sigma. Zero's parts were found by Sigma's Maverick forces after his destruction, and were recovered by X who fought against them. Once Zero was reconstructed, he received an upgrade to his armor, as well as his trademark weapon, the Z-Saber. He would later take Sigma's previous position as the commander of the Maverick Hunters, as well as their most prominent Hunter. When Repliforce, a special forces group dedicated to protecting humanity against Mavericks was labelled as Mavericks and attempted a coup against humanity, Zero was forced to fight against Colonel, a high-ranking member of Repliforce, and the older brother of Zero's love interest, Iris. Iris pleaded on multiple occasions to both Zero and Colonel not to fight each other. Colonel refused because Repliforce did not believe in surrender, and would sooner face death than shame. Zero refused because he was duty-bound to eliminate all Maverick threats. Zero would eventually face off against Colonel and defeat him in battle. When Iris learned of this, she was overcome with grief and attempted to kill Zero in order to avenge her brother. Zero defeated Iris, but was able to hear her final words, and she died in his arms. This incident has weighed heavily on Zero. During the incident involving the Space Colony Eurasia, a new form of virus was spreading throughout the earth, causing all Reploids who were exposed to it to deteriorate both mentally and physically, X and Zero had to face the incoming threat of collision from the station, as well as the last stand of Sigma, who had survived every previous defeat handed to him by the Maverick Hunters, and was responsible for the virus, earning it the name Sigma Virus. When Zero was exposed to the virus, however, he became stronger, and his injuries were healed as a result of coming into contact with the virus. This confused the Maverick Hunters, as well as Zero, who had no idea why the virus reacted to him in this manner, and planted seeds of doubt within his fellow Hunters, including X. This doubt culminated into a fight between X and Zero in Sigma's stronghold, where the virus was at its strongest, and left both Hunters incapacitated. With his final act against Sigma, Zero shielded X from Sigma's attack meant for them both, and after a fierce battle, Sigma was finally defeated, but at the cost of Zero's life. Zero was repaired once more, and research was done on the virus in order to solve its origin and the mystery behind why Zero reacted to it with its side effects. The research showed that the Sigma Virus was an evolved form of a virus which was transferred from Zero to Sigma in their first encounter, and was seen to be found in the majority of Mavericks the Hunters had faced throughout the years. Zero consented to allow his body to be used as research for a cure for the virus in order to prevent future Maverick attacks. This research was headed by a female scientist, who was experimenting with a new form of technology. The cure was created in a form of technology known as the Mother Elf, which cures Reploids of the Maverick Virus. The Mother Elf was also the advent for a new type of technology known as Cyber-elves, something which would eventually segue into the Mega Man Zero series. Zero claims to see X as his rival, but the reality is that he views X as a close friend, having saved X's life on multiple occasions, as well as telling him it's ridiculous to think that X will ever go Maverick (and he was right, as X never went Maverick). Zero even once said that he and X were the best partners. Zero also seems to balance out X's pacifist tendencies; whenever X questions why it's necessary for Reploids to fight, Zero always gives him a reason to carry on the fight, regardless of the circumstances. X also looks after Zero, and is helping Zero work through the pain he felt after the Repliforce incident. While Zero may seem stoic, cold, and ruthless, he has a strong sense of justice, and sees all Mavericks as targets to be terminated before they are allowed to wreak havoc on innocents. He is loyal to the Maverick Hunters and is willing to fight against Mavericks no matter when or how they appear. The S-Class Hunter's rank is well-earned as his fighting skills are some of the most impressive among Reploids. Unlike X, Zero's power level has essentially stayed the same over the course of the X series timeline, but during the Eurasia Incident of Mega Man X5, he had temporarily grown extremely powerful due to his exposure to the virus that stained Earth after the space colony's impact. Since Mega Man X6 onward, his abilities have gone back to normal. Crosspedia Entry An Special A class Hunter with exceptional combat capabilities and the leader of Special 0 Unit of Maverick Hunters. Always calm and collected, he carries out every mission given to him without hesitation. X is his junior as a Hunter and also his friend, and while Zero acts as something of a mentor to him, the two have often worked together to resolve Maverick incidents. However, when the Reploid militia group, the Repliforce, launched a coup d'etat, Zero ended up having to fight against Iris during his handling of the indecent. Although there had been a connection between the two of them, for the sake of his mission Zero ultimately cut her down. This tragedy has weighed heavily on Zero ever since. Gameplay Zero first appears in Chapter 20: The Maverick Hunters for Project X Zone and first appears in Chapter 7: Going Commando for Project X Zone 2. Zero uses his Z-Saber and techniques learned from the Mavericks of Mega Man X4, which is the first time in the series Zero was able to fight the Maverick bosses and earn their abilities. He wields attacks such as Hyouretsuzan, learned from Frost Walrus, and Kuuenzan, learned from Split Mushroom. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Ultimate Equipment (Project X Zone 2) Gear: Ride Chaser (ATK+312, TEC+40, DEX+40, HP+2000, MOVE+1) Accessory: Hyper Chip (DEF+270, TEC+10, DEX+10, SP+50, Nullifies ZOC) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes His theme is a remix of Zero's Theme from Mega Man X. In Project X Zone 2, his theme is his opening stage theme from Mega Man X4. Zero -Mega Man X- - Project X Zone Music Extended|Zero's Theme (Megaman X) MEGA MAN X4 - OPENING STAGE ZERO|Mega Man X4 Opening stage (Zero) Quotes List of Quotes - X & Zero List of Quotes - X & Zero (PXZ2) Gallery X1_zero.jpg|Mega Man X Zeromaverickhunterx.jpeg|Mega Man Maverick Hunter X ZeroMMX5.jpeg|Mega Man X5 Zero.jpeg|Mega Man X8 ZeroSFVC.png|Street Fighter vs All Capcom Zero Portraits .png|Zero Portraits MegaManZero.jpeg|Mega Man Zero Screenshots Zero-1.jpeg Zero-0.jpeg ZeroSupport.jpeg X-Buster&Z-Saber.jpeg image-10.jpeg image-5.jpeg X&Zeromaverickhunters.jpeg Image-2.jpeg Hadoken.png Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man X Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Pair Characters